The present invention relates to a method of producing a refractory lining.
Hearths of electric furnaces are frequently lined using dry hearth masses. In addition to masses based on sintered dolomite, masses based on MgO sinter are predominantly used.
In the related art, the grain size distribution is considered of essential significance in the processing of the mass and its compressibility.
Upon the (oxidative) start up of an furnace which was produced using a new mass, ceramic binding of the mass rapidly occurs. The lining is therefore as resistant as possible as soon as, for example, scrap is loaded.
European Patent 0 214 882 B1 describes a fireproof furnace lining, which is constructed from multiple layers, the layer facing the molten metal to completely sinter during operation, while the layers lying behind it, in particular the layer facing the furnace wall, to sinter partially at most, in order to make them easier to break out after the lining wears out.
The fireproof mass comprises fireproof inorganic particles which are embedded in a binding agent. The different sintering properties of the individual layers are adjusted via the grain size of the fireproof inorganic material.